The Secret of Jericho
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Jerikole; Slade comes to talk with Jericho, only to learn that he doesn't want to listen. He kidnaps Scarlett and she kidnaps Kole, so Jericho has to fight to get them both back. Will get get the help of the Titans, or do this alone?
1. Family Night and a visitor for Jericho

(AN:) [ Uh, ignore this. I just need to get some anger out ] SCREW BETA-READERS! SCREW 'EM ALL! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! IT'S BEEN A WEEK!

If my beta-reader replies, I'll rewrite this, so just ignore the mistakes in here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do, however, own Scarlett.**

Well, we changed Scarlett again. (me and Frubal0v3r) Instead of her speaking one word in Spanish, she doesn't speak at all. Only when she's talking with Mas and Menos~**  
**

* * *

"Welcome friends to our first, Parents Night!" Starfire yelled, floating up in the air and seeing the hundreds of people in the Common Room.

"Remind me again why we're doing this," Robin said, standing on the side with Cyborg, Raven, Bumblebee and Beast Boy.

"One, you guys wanted to watch a movie as soon as you came back from your honeymoon," Raven began, rubbing her forehead to try and not have her powers go crazy.

"Two, you just had to watch that show with her," Cyborg said after.

"Three, you being the leader and she being your wife, you obviously can't say no to her," Bumblebee continued.

"Four, the other Titans agreed to this too," Beast Boy added.

"And here we are," The four said together, finished.

"Also remind me why we're in normal clothes rather than our uniforms," Robin said again.

"She wanted that too," They answered together.

"Make sure you tell me never to take Starfire to the movies again."

* * *

Scarlett sat on top of the roof, looking out towards the city. Sure, she wanted to be downstairs with Speedy and the others meeting their parents and guardian, but she couldn't stand seeing them.

Why? Her parents weren't here.

"Hey, Hun, what're you doing up here?" Speedy asked, appearing from the door.

"Leave, Speedy, you're supposed to be downstairs enjoying your time with Green Arrow," Scarlett answered softly, still looking out. Speedy walked over and sat next to her, resting his head on the side of her neck.

"How can I have fun if you're up here?"

"Yes, you will, with your friends." Scarlett wanted him to leave. Why should he be unhappy if she is?

"They're your friends too, Jess."

She couldn't say anything. Scarlett knew the others are her friends, but it's not them that are the problem. She couldn't let Speedy know the real truth or else he would be sitting here with her until they came.

"Speedy, do you mind if I had some alone time for a minute?" She asked, sighing.

"Sure thing, you know where to find me," Speedy said, peeking her lips before getting up and leaving.

When he left through the door, Scarlett took a deep breath and exhaling, felling a little better from Speedy's visit. Soon, she heard a weird a sound in front of where she was sitting. Scarlett leaned over, but didn't see anyone. Soon, there was something that zipped up, knocking her backwards. She was able to flip over and land on her feet. Looks like those training classes Robin made her and Terra take actually did come in handy.

"A villain?" Scarlett asked herself, hearing the man, but not seeing him anywhere.

"Hello Scarlett," He greeted.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded, causing her hands to glow purple. If this really was a villain, then she'd have to be ready to attack.

"Oh, I know more than you think."

Scarlett kept walking in circles, hoping to see who this guy thought he was. Apparently he thought he was cool and kept hidden. When she turned around, there she saw the guy in the corner. He started running towards her until the next thing she knew, Jericho stood in front of her, looking into her eyes and soon she couldn't see anything else.

* * *

Jericho entered Scarlett's body as he shot out a mouse, tangling the villain's feet. He tripped and fell.

"Why, Joey, how could you do that to your own father?" Slade asked, ripping the cord off his feet.

"You're not my father anymore! Ever since you let those men cut my kneck when I was little-"Jericho said before Slade front kicked him, sending Jericho flying backwards towards the edge. Luckily, he was able to stop himself before he fell down.

"I thought we should always forget about the past."

"I will never forget nor forgive what you did. What are you doing here anyways? The Titans and I will stop whatever you're doing!" Jericho said, getting up on his feet.

"What, can't a father just have a chat with his son?" Slade asked.

"No," Jericho answered, charging towards Slade, throwing viruses at him. Slade threw them off his body. They fell on the floor and disappeared. Jericho then summoned speakers, having music blast out of them and Slade slowly was pushed back.

"Give up now Slade!" Jericho said, jumping onto of the speakers and throwing computer mouses and keyboards at him.

"Joey, stop this instinct!" Slade yelled, blocking his face from the objects thrown at him.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Slade jumped up, above Jericho's head. He faced his fist down, aiming for Jericho, but he jumped away before Slade reached him. The speakers disappeared having Slade back on the roof.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Jericho?" Kole asked, walking around the room.

"Jericho? I have not seen him," Starfire answered, he and Galfore walking towards her.

"Oh, I hope he's not upset with this whole idea," Kole whispered to herself.

"Pardon me?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing! Thanks for your help anyways, Starfire," Kole said, walking away from him.

"There is something she is hiding," Galfore said, looking at the direction Kole left.

"Do not worry Galfore, she is just worried on Jericho's presence," Starfire said.

* * *

"Jericho, you don't understand. I couldn't give those men the information they wanted."

"You should have been more careful with taking care of me and Grant!" Jericho jumped up and kicked his face sideways, having Slade stumble back. With each hand he swung, trying to hit Slade, he said, "You don't know how much mom suffered because of your selflessness. You were the reason why everyone kept coming after her!"

"You know I loved Adeline."

"Well, from the path you went down, it didn't seem like it!"

"Alright Joey, if this is what you want, then so be it," Slade said. He punched Jericho in the stomach; stopping and having him fall to the ground. Slade then picked him up, throwing him forward as he started running. Jericho was able to lift himself up and dodge his attack. Both were on either side of the roof, facing each other. Slade then ran towards Jericho and vice versa.

* * *

"Excuse me, Trigon and Arella, but I need to steal your daughter for a minute," Kole said, walking towards the Roth family, taking Raven's hand and pulling her out in the hallway.

"Kole, what's wrong?" Raven asked.

"It's been about twenty minutes and I can't find Jericho anywhere. I'm really getting worried and I was wondering if you could try and maybe find him," Kole said, with her puppy dog eyes. Raven sighted, those eyes never worked on her, but she knew she had to help her.

"Alright, Kole, come on, we'll go to my room and see if I can find him," Raven said, walking towards her room with Kole behind her.

When they got inside, Raven sat on the bed as Kole stood in front of her. Raven sat in her meditating position and said, "There's something new I want to try. Instead of me trying to find him, you can try since you know him better. What do you think?"

"Are you sure I can do it?" Kole asked, sitting next to Raven on the bed.

"Positive, all you have to do is just think about him," Raven said, taking her hands and soon chanting, "Azarath Mention Zinthose." Kole closed her eyes and thought about Jericho. Soon, she felt as she was pushed out of her body and racing through the tower.

"_Jericho? Can you hear me?" _Kole asked.

"_Kole, is that you?"_

"_Yes! Oh, Jericho, where are you?"_

"_I'm kind of busy right now."_

"_Busy?"_

Kole then found Jericho on the rooftop. Why didn't she check there? She gasped when she saw what was going on. Scarlett was fighting with Slade, but she thought she heard Jericho.

* * *

"Joey, I didn't become evil just for fun, I did it to save our family!" Slade yelled, jumping up to avoid Scarlett as she tried to tackle him.

"There were clearly other ways you could have tried to do," Scarlett said, jumping up and grabbing his feet and throwing him on the ground and she tied him up with the wire from a computer mouse.

Wait, Slade just called Scarlett by Jericho's real name. Could this mean that Jericho was in Scarlett's body? Kole couldn't ask for the next thing she knew, she was back in her own body and facing Raven.

"What happened?" Raven asked. Kole didn't answer; she raced out of the room, "Kole?

* * *

Slade kicked Jericho, sending him backwards.

"I had enough of this. Joseph, if this is what you really want, then fine by me," Slade said, "I tried to apologize, tried to have you understand, but still haven't gotten anywhere."

Jericho lifted his head and saw Slade in front of him. Slade then punched sideways, knocking Jericho out of Scarlett's body.

Slade pushed Jericho aside, knocking him on the side of the roof as he picked up Scarlet.

"She will come in handy," Slade said to himself, "And to make sure you don't wake up." He took something out of his pocket and throwing it behind him. Smoke came out of the small device and the only thing Jericho was able to see was Slade jumping off the roof, disappearing in the darkness.


	2. Time for Kole to know

(AN:) Yeah, I know I'm wrong about why Slade went down the dark path, but since I didn't get to read the comic I really don't know the real reason and I have a feeling Wikipedia is wrong so if anyone wants to tell me, I'll be glad to listen and learn!

* * *

"Jericho? Jericho!" Kole screamed when she walked through the door and saw Jericho fallen on the other side, almost falling off the roof. She quickly ran towards him and grabbed his arm before he completely fell over, saving his life.

"Kole, is he ok?" Beast Boy asked, appearing along with Raven by his side. Raven was worried when Kole ran out of the room so he asked Beast Boy to help find her.

"He's breathing," Kole answered, sitting down and placing his head on her lap. She ran her hand through his blond hair, "Not awake though. Slade must have done something to him."

"He looks like he's in a deep slumber," Raven examined.

"Wait, Kole, did you say Slade did something? He was here?" Beast Boy asked, surprised they didn't her him from downstairs.

"Yes, Scarlett was here too, but I don't see her anywhere," Kole approved, looking around the roof, "She might have gone downstairs for help."

"Kole, would you like to try and see if you can get Jericho to wake up?" Raven asked, sitting in her meditation position.

Kole nodded her head, setting him down carefully on the floor. He placed her hand on his forehead and Raven chanted her words, "Azarath. Mention. Zinthose." Her eyes opened, glowing white as Kole felt herself jumping out of her body and into Jericho's.

* * *

Kole opened her eyes and sat on her knees, rubbing her eyes. When she was fully awake, she saw she was sitting in someone's kitchen.

"Mommy, are you alright?"

"Yes, Grant, Mommy's ok. You have your brother to thank for that."

"I'm sorry for doing that, Mommy! I just wanted that man to go away."

"Joseph, you don't have to be sorry about anything, you saved my life! Your father would have been proud of you."

"Yeah, if he wasn't at work all the time."

"Now, Grant, you know that's not true."

"Actually, Mommy, Grant is right."

Grant? Joseph? Why does Kole have a feeling she heard those names before?

She gasped, that was Jericho's real name and his brother's. Does that mean she's in an old memory that Jericho is stuck in? She got up on her feet and looked out from the window counter and saw a woman and two little boys sitting next to her on the floor. She walked around into the living room and was met with three surprised faces. There was a woman; Kole guessed it might be the mother of the two kids. The older one looked like he was seven as the younger one was about six.

"Jericho?" Kole asked, surprised to see him. It wasn't really him though; it was a smaller version of him.

He shook his head, "Joseph Wilson."

"Oh, let me help you up!" Kole said, quickly walking towards the fallen woman with bruises and cuts all over her body. She slowly helped her up.

"Thank you Dear that was very kind. If you don't mind, can you help me to the chair?" She asked, pointing to a red leather seat. Kole nodded her head as she slowly walked towards it, making sure she didn't hurt the woman. Kole studied her face. She looked like Jericho.

When Kole carefully sat her down she sighed and said, "Thank you again. Now, if you don't mind me asking-"

"Oh, no, of course not!

"What's your name?"

"My name is Kole, ma'am."

"Well, Kole, that is a beautiful name. If you also don't mind, how did you get inside our house?"

Kole hesitated, she really didn't think out the answer to that question.

"Well ma'am," Kole started to say, but then was interrupted by smoke. Joey and Grant hid behind Kole who was standing in front of them. Kole was ready to fight whoever it was until she gasped at whom it was.

"Slade?" Kole yelled, seeing the smoke clear up and showing the man with the black and orange mask. The thing that was different about him was you could see his two eyes instead of one.

"Slade?" The woman repeated, jumping forward on her chair.

"Daddy?" Joey and Grant asked together, peaking from behind Kole's legs.

"Daddy?" Kole repeated, looking down at the two boys.

His eyes went wide as more smoke appeared and the man disappeared. Kole ran over to where he was, but she didn't see anything different. What just happened?

"Kole, were you sure that was Slade?" The woman asked.

"I'm positive. Where I come from, I know Slade very well," Kole explained, trying not to ruin the past memory, "Excuse me, Misses Wilson, but is Slade related to this family by any chance?"

"Kids, it's time to go to sleep," Mrs. Wilson said to her kids. They wind at first but then they laughed as they ran upstairs. Kole turned around, facing the woman again and saw her face sad.

"Slade was a wonderful man when we first met," She began to tell the story. Kole sat on the carpet in front of her, listening to the story, "We were in the US Army, where I was his guerilla warfare instructor. We fell in love, and soon, married and had the boys. The thing is; he always kept a secret identity underneath his face. What I know, and no one else does is Slade went through experiments that transformed him into a metahuman, and he then turned into the mercenary Deathstroke."

"Deathstroke?" Kole asked.

"That's his other name. What I don't know, is why he's undercover as a different person. Maybe he thinks we won't accept him or something like that."

"Do you know where he is during the day?"

"He says he's at work, but I know it can't be a real job."

Kole was going to ask something else, but something caught her off guard. There was two screams heard from upstairs in the boys room. Kole jolted up and zipped upstairs, seeing the boy's room door open. She ran inside and saw the place ruined. Grant was lying on the ground as Joey was nowhere to be seen.

She was about to try to wake up Grant, but she was in a new place. There were crates surrounding her, and it was as she was in the shadows.

"What do you want from me?"

"We just want your daddy to come, nothing else. Don't worry; if your dad listens to whatever we say, then you won't get hurt."

That was Joey talking, Kole knew for sure. She looked over the crates next to her and saw him tied up in a chair in the middle of men dressed in black uniforms. Kole was about to jump up and fight, but knowing it would change something, she couldn't. Something important had to happen here, but what?

"Here's Deathstroke now," One of the men informed. Kole looked and saw Slade except with a different uniform. Instead of his black and orange mask, it was more like a hood covering his face. It uniform was different too; it was more like clothing rather than armor. He had weapons on him too, such as a sword and more pockets filled with things.

"Alright, I know you have him, Jackal," He said when he walked in. The men moved to the side, showing Joey tied up.

"Help!" He yelled, trying to struggle free.

"We'll let the kid go, only if you tell us what we need to know," Jackal said.

"And what would that be?"

"I think you know that as a fact."

"If you think I would _ever_ share the information, you're wrong!"

"Well, you know I'm not a nice man, so looks like your chances are up." Jackal nodded his head as one of the men took out his sword from the side and walked in front of Joey. Kole jumped from behind the crate and kicked the man, sending him towards the side wall.

"Kole!" Joey yelled.

"Don't just stand there, attack her!" Jackal ordered, pointed to Kole. The two guards that were still left standing ran to her, weapons drawn out. The first one ran to Kole, she jumped up and have him run past her. The second one appeared in front of Kole when she landed and swung his sword, but Kole ducked and rolled behind him, kicking his back and send him face smack to the other guy. Deathstroke knew this was his chance so he attacked Jackal. With the two guys down, Kole ran over to where Joey was and turned her finger into a crystal. Using her sharp crystal, she was able to cut the rope without problem. When Joey was free, Kole picked him up in her arms and they ran out of the room, leaving Deathstroke and Jackal together.

"Shouldn't we help that man too?" Joey asked, referring to Deathstroke.

"Trust me, Joey, he can take care of himself," Kole answered. She got the door. When she put her hand on the knob and turned it, everything surrounding her turned black and Joey disappeared from her arms.

"Alright, I know you have him, Jackal."

"We'll let the kid go, only if you tell us what we need to know."

Wait, that was the same part of the conversation Deathstroke and Jackal had before. Kole turned her head around and saw the six figures standing in the middle of the darkness with nothing around them. Kole didn't wait, she ran towards them to try and push everyone away, but instead she ran right past them. She looked down at herself, she was her normal self, so then why did she just ran though the guys?

"And what would that be?" Deathstroke asked.

"I think you know that as a fact."

"If you think I would _ever_ share the information, you're wrong!"

"Well, you know I'm not a nice man, so looks like your chances are up." Jackal nodded his head as one of the men took out his sword from the side and walked in front of Joey. Kole's eyes went wide as she tried to take the sword away from the man's hand, but her arm went through his. The man sliced his sword across Joey's neck. Kole let out a blood curdling scream and Joey was screaming first, but then he was quiet.

"Joey!" Deathstroke screamed, running towards him. The four men ran away, leaving Joey bleeding with Deathstroke.

Kole had stopped screaming. She just stood there, her eyes still wide and she was breathing heavy. One hand was on her chest as the other one was out in front of her, her fingers squeezing shut in a fist.

Once again, her surrounding changed again, back to the Wilson House. There, Mrs. Wilson was standing in perfect shape, but the man next to her didn't look familiar. Kole was standing in a far corner of the living room where the two were standing in the middle.

"I save him just in time, Adeline, that's what matters," The man said.

"Save him? You damaged him! It's your fault he's now mute! He was a young, innocent child that you harmed because of your stupid job!"

"It wasn't my job that caused him; they're people who are after me. They used Joey to get information out of me."

"So, instead of telling them what they wanted, Slade, you let them _almost kill our son_?!"

Slade? That white haired man wearing what looked like a brown hunter outfit was Slade?

"I didn't know he was going to try and kill him. Luckily he only cut off his voice box."

Adeline gasped, "Luckily? _Luckily?!_" She grabbed a gun that was on the table next to her and pointed it to Slade.

"What do you think you're going to do with that?" Slade gasped, trying to take it out of her hands, but she pulled it back.

She didn't say anything. She hesitated at first, but then she pulled the trigger, sending the sound booming through the room and hitting Slade's right eye. He screamed as he fell on his knees, covering his right eye. Adeline dropped the gun and ran upstairs. Kole ran after her and she saw her packing her things. Joey and Grant were asleep in their room. Once Adeline finished packing, she ran into the boys' room and packed their important things.

Grant woke up from the noise, "Mom, what's going on?"

"Grant, honey, wake up your brother. We're leaving," She answered, shutting the suitcases tight.

"Leaving?" Grant said, getting out of bed and shaking his little brother.

"Now is not the time to ask questions."

Kole ran back downstairs, seeing Slade still on his knees, breathing. There was blood covering his hands and the carpet below him. She heard Grant scream when he saw his father on the ground. She turned around and saw the two boys crying; wanting to go to their father, but their mother pulled them out the door, slamming it hard.

Kole then returned back to the darkness once again, trying to think what just happened. There were tears in her eyes, escaping down her cheek. She had no idea about all this, and she wondered why Jericho never told her.

"_So, you saw it all_?" A voice said behind her. Kole turned, seeing her boyfriend standing there with his hands behind his back.

Kole just slowly nodded her head. Jericho walked over to her and wiped the tears with his thumb, looking into her dark blue eyes. Jericho cracked a small smile.

"Jericho, did this really all happen?" Kole whispered, holding onto his hand as it was on her cheek. Jericho frowned as he nodded.

"_I'm sorry, Kole. I just, didn't know how you were going to take it if I told you."_

"Joseph Wilson, I love you, don't you ever forget that. I don't care who you belong to, that will never change my feelings."

Jericho smiled, kissing her cheek.

"_There's something else I need to show you,"_ He said, closing his eyes. There were pictures then spinning around them two until Kole and Jericho appeared somewhere very familiar to Kole. Jericho's eyes opened as he looked at Kole, sad.

Kole looked on her left and saw regular day Slade and Scarlett. She saw Slade kicking Scarlett and Jericho flying out, thrown to the side as a doll. Slade then picked up Scarlett's body and jumped off the tower into the night shadow. Kole covered her mouth with her hand.

"Slade took Scarlett?" She asked. Jericho nodded. Things around them started spinning again as Kole slowly was being lift. She grabbed Jericho's hand, trying to pull herself down.

"_You're going back to your body," _Jericho said, letting go of her hand.

Kole opened her eyes and she gasped, seeing Raven, Jericho and Beast Boy in front of her, looking down.

"Kole, are you alright?" Raven asked, helping her sit up. Jericho sat next to her, feeling sad. Kole placed her hand on his cheek, moving her thumb back and forth.

"Come on, we should go tell the other Titans," Kole said, getting up.

"Tell the others, what?" Beast Boy asked, standing up. Kole and Jericho ran, having Raven and Beast Boy follow after them.

* * *

"Robin!" Kole screamed, trying to get his attention. The Parents weren't where anymore; it was just the Titans left cleaning up the room.

"What is it Kole?" Robin asked, holding a bag which Starfire was filling paper plates in.

"There's something important I have to tell you. Slade took Scarlett."

The room was dead silence when she said the last part. Speedy ran through the crowd and said, "Tell me you're lying!"

_It's my fault Speedy. I let Slade defeat me and take her," _Jericho said, in sign language of course.

"Oh my god. My girlfriend is with the only villain who's never been to jail! What are we going to do?" Speedy yelled, throwing his hands in his hair.

"_Don't worry. I'm going to go find him and get her back,"_ Jericho said, turning around and about to leave through the door when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You're not going alone because I'm coming too," Kole said, standing next to him, "I know the truth, and I will help."

Jericho smiled as he hugged his girlfriend.

"A Teen Titan is never alone," Herald added, "I'm coming too."

"Count me in," The other Titans said after one another.

Jericho smiled as Kole did too. She turned to face Jericho and said, "Like Herald said, no matter what, a Teen Titan is never alone."


	3. Another one oh joy

(AN:) Hey guys! Glad you were able to make it! I. LOVE. THE. COMICS! AHHHHH!

Uhm hehe ^^ my bad...

Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to my three best friends; xxFraise, Frubal0v3r, and Chicomagnifico! LOVE YOU GUYS 3 :D

* * *

"But, how are we going to find Slade for starters?" Beast Boy asked, raising his pointer finger up, "The dude has, at least, hundreds of hideouts across Jump City."

"Can't you use your high technology stuff?" Speedy asked. He grabbed Robin by his shirt collar, "Can't you?!"

"Calm down, I'm sure he's going to come up soon," Robin said.

"Worse, he sent someone," Cyborg called from the computers. Everyone looked at the large screen, and gasped. Speedy let go of Robin as he slowly walked towards the girl shown, running for her life.

It was her…

Scarlett.

"Calling Teen Titans!" A girl whispered; she was extremely nervous, "I need help, fast!"

"Scarlett, get out of there!" Speedy yelled.

"Speedy, I wish I could, but I don't know where I am and now there's a man after me." Scarlett kept looking behind her, breathing hard, "Please, help!"

"Can you tell us where you are?" Cyborg asked, opening up a map on the screen, searching for Scarlett.

"I'm at," Scarlett began to say, but she gasped and the communication turned off, replaced by a white, fuzzy screen.

"No," Speedy said, "No, no, no, no, no!"

Kole looked over at Jericho. He grinned at his teeth as he still looked at the now black, blank screen. Jericho then ran out of the room.

"Jericho!" Kole called, running after him with the other Titans left behind.

* * *

Kole ran behind Jericho, seeing him still looking in front of him instead of behind where Kole finally caught up and grabbed him by his arm.

"What happened to a Titan is never alone?" Kole asked, looking at the back of his head.

_"Speedy's going to kill me." _Jericho said, _"Probably worse."_

"It's not your fault Scarlett's been captured."

Jericho quickly turned around and looked at Kole, angry, _"If it wasn't for me to defeat Slade when I perfectly had the chance, she wouldn't be gone."_

"You know you can't beat Slade on your own. A team is a team, and you need the others to help you," Kole stated.

Jericho shook his head, calming down a little, "_You know what you saw. If anyone can fight him, it's me. Besides, the other Titans won't trust me if they knew the truth. I bet you don't either."_

"Don't you dare say that," Kole said, playfully smacking him, "How many times do I have to tell you? I will always trust and love you no matter what happens or happened."

"_If you do, then you will let me do this on my own,"_ Jericho whispered, turning back around. Kole stopped him by his arm again.

"Jericho, I won't let you do this alone," Kole said, "You know him better than I do, I know that, but he will treat you the same as any other Teen Titan."

Jericho looked in front of him, not saying anything. He pulled his arm quickly out of Kole's grasp, making her gasp a little from the surprise.

_"Go back,"_ Jericho commanded as he started walking. Kole stood there for a minute, thinking on where to go.

"Kole, where's Jericho?" Robin asked as he and the other Titans finally came out of the Common Room, racing towards where Kole stood.

"He left," Kole quietly said, "Wanting us to stay here." She kept looking in front of her instead of Robin.

"What do you mean he wants us to stay here?" Bumblebee asked, flying to stand in front of her.

"He said he wants to deal with Slade on his own," Kole said, her eyes filling up with water.

"And you let him go?!" Robin asked, furious.

"It's a family matter, what am I suppose to do?" Kole asked, heading to the exit of the tower.

"A family matter?" The Titans repeated, confused if they heard right.

* * *

Scarlett stood in horror as her communicator was crushed and slide off a hand onto the floor near the person's feat. She looked up and saw the man who somehow appeared when she woke up before.

"We can't have the Titans find you, now can we?" He asked as he approached Scarlett slowly.

She kept backing away with every step he took. The man swung his leg as Scarlett ducked and rolled behind him.

"W-What do you want with m-me?" Scarlett asked. She was too nervous for her powers to work. Just like Starfire, they work by emotions. The man tried to punch Scarlett, but she backed away fast before he could so. She was walking backwards, so she didn't see the wall behind her. Scarlett ran into it, gasping. When she turned around and saw the white wall, she knew she was doomed.

"Just to serve me as live bait," he answered, appearing under the light where Scarlett could see him better.

"You're-"Scarlett gasped, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"So, you heard of me before, wonderful," He said, throwing another fist at her, but she was able to kick it, having the man stumble aside. Scarlett then knew this was her time to run, try to find a way out of this place that was about to become a nightmare. She sprinted, breathing heavy when the man appeared in front of her. She stopped, her feet burning against the floor as she turned around and tried to escape the other way. Another copy of him appeared, and Scarlett had to stop again. She backed away, landing in the middle of at least twenty copies of the same guy after her.

"Give up?" The copies asked, closing in on her. Scarlett panicked as she lifted her hands and tried to attack, but they weren't working. She looked down at them as the men laughed-her eyes wider than before as she looked back up. The copies formed together into only one and he ran over and grabbed her by her arms. Scarlett tried to wiggle free, but he twisted her around until he was facing her back and whispered something in her ear.

"Scarlett, you should give up. Why, this may sound surprising, but I would like you to work with me."

"That's all you ever kidnap people for, isn't that right? Real villains don't just try to find new apprentices all day, Slade!" Scarlett yelled, still trying to struggle free.

"If you forgotten, I was the only villain who defeated the Teen Titans, taken over Jump City, and was able to have two people work for me!"

"For your information, by the way, all had failed at the end! No matter what happens, the Teen Titans will bring you down and make you crawl back to your dark corner," Scarlett said.

"That hurt," Slade laughed, taking out a small can from his pocket, "That really hurt, but the Titans won't find us here, no one will. This place has been forgotten for years."

"Yeah, well, what do you think you're going to do with that?" Scarlett asked, seeing the can in his hand. Slade then turned Scarlett around and sprayed the can in her face, making her eye lids become heavy and close on their own, even though she didn't want them too.

* * *

Kole was on the island, sitting near the rocks. She didn't want to stay in the tower, having to answer the Titans questions about what she said before. She was hugging her knees and looking at her reflection in the water. She didn't really know what to do now. Should she go after Jericho, or stay here? Who could she ask? None of her best friends would be able to help her.

Kole sighed, closing her eyes. A hand then touched her shoulder, making her jump. She turned around and saw it was only Herald.

"Oh, Herald, don't do that," Kole said, placing a hand near her heart.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it," Herald chuckled, sitting down next to her, "Something bothering you?"

"I don't know what to do," Kole whispered, looking back into the water again. Herald was like Jericho's second brother, maybe he could help her.

"With Jericho? Don't worry, he'll be fine," Herald answered, leaning back against the rocks.

"Not just that, but with Slade. Jericho ran off because he wanted to find him."

"Well, Jericho thinks Slade caught Scarlett because he wanted revenge. You can't blame him for wanting to desperately find Slade on his own," Herald said, looking at Kole. She looked back at him, shocked.

"You know?" Kole whispered again.

Herald nodded, "Slade being Jericho's father? Of course I know, I was Jericho's first friend if you've forgotten."

"So where do you think he is?" Kole asked.

"You don't have to ask me, Kole. He's your boyfriend, you can contact him anytime you want," Herald answered.

"Not that, Trumpet Boy, I meant Slade."

Herald smiled, hearing that nickname, "You know that dead end ally near the subway down at Forgotten Street?"

Kole nodded her head. She felt there was always something special about that ally. Maybe there's something really weird about it.

* * *

Jericho ran down the street, trying to avoid contact with the people walking down the sidewalk and staring at him. Sure, they knew he was one of the Teen Titans, but seeing one of them running wasn't an everyday thing. Usually they'd be flying or driving a vehicle, so this was different.

_'Gotta find her, gotta find her,' _those words kept repeating in Jericho's head. That's all he could think about, and also how, in fact, he was going to find Slade.

Jericho stopped in his tracks when he saw someone familiar near the grocery shop. Then man was wearing a white suit with a matching tie. The top of his head was bald as the side had the remaining grey hair.

_'Wintergreen,' _Jericho thought to himself as he ran towards him. When Wintergreen spotted him, he started to run down the sidewalk. Why did people have to be so hard? Jericho picked up the pace, running after him. Wintergreen kept glancing back at Jericho; too bad he was moving faster and faster until he fully caught up with him. Wintergreen then ran down the Subway stairs and jumped over the turning poles before entering the train and getting lost with the crowd of people. Jericho was also able to get through, but he didn't catch the train before the doors closed and the train started moving. He snapped his fingers, signaling defeat from the old man.

Why did he run away? Most importantly, is he still working with Slade?

Jericho stood and breathed; now what? There wasn't anybody else who worked with him, and like Beast Boy said before, there were at least hundreds of places around Jump City where Slade hid. Before he was able to think, Jericho was pulled by his arm and dragged out of his spot near the train tracks. It took him a minute to get his thoughts together as he looked in front of him and saw his pink haired beauty.

_"Kole, what are you doing here?" _Jericho asked, a little mad and yet happy he was able to talk with someone now.

"I'm not talking to you," Kole said, not looking at him.

_"You just did."_

"Keep quiet, Wilson."

_"You did it again."_

"Ugh! And to think I ran from the Titans to come and help you."

Kole and Jericho then walked out of the station and through an ally on the side. Kole knew this way was a dead end, Jericho was sure of it, but Kole kept walking down. As they were walking, they came across a brick wall. Kole then walked through it, leaving Jericho standing there shocked. He didn't know if he should walk through also, until a hand came back and pulled him in by his shirt.

When Jericho appeared through the other side, he said, _"Wow, you must really be mad at me."_

Kole just pointed forward, her other hand on her hip. Jericho looked ahead and his eyes went wide at what he saw.

It was his old neighborhood.

_"But…how?"_ Jericho asked, walking slowly.

"Herald," Kole simply said as she walked out of the ally and into the neighborhood with old houses. It seemed as people who used to live here before all moved out, except for one. There was a white house sitting in the middle with the lights on. Jericho knew this house from somewhere, but didn't know where at first until he approached the mail box with the name, Wilson Family.

_"You brought me to my home?"_ Jericho asked, turning around and facing Kole.

"I have a feeling you-know-who is here," Kole answered, looking at the door and windows around the house. Jericho took Kole's hand as, together, they walked into the old house where Jericho grew up in.

When he opened the door, the first thing he saw was the old mail hanger he made in fourth grade for his mother. A picture flashed through his mind as he saw himself running home and handing it to his mom as she hugged him and hung it on the wall near the door.

As the picture disappeared, Jericho and Kole then walked into the living room where all the furniture was still set. The couches on the left and right side, the television towards the farther wall and a race car track carpet in the middle where he and Grant used to play on. Another picture flashed through his mind as he remembered him and Grant coming home from the store with their father and testing out the new race cars they just gotten on the carpet.

"Jericho, are you ok?" Kole asked, seeing Jericho almost crying. Jericho nodded his head as they walked into his mother's kitchen. It looked as no one has ever been in here for years from all the dust and webs. Jericho received another image, this time of his mother cooking and singing as he was sitting on the kitchen table.

_"We-we should try checking upstairs,"_ Jericho said, trying to pull himself out of the dream. They slowly walked up the set of stairs near the kitchen, hoping a stair wasn't old that it would break.

"Any sign of him?" Kole whispered as they got upstairs where the three doors were. Jericho shook his head. The three doors were open, but the stairs that lead to the attic were hanging down. Jericho looked up and heard voice coming from there. He let go of Kole's hand and climbed up. Just when he was almost at the top, he was kicked in the face, sending him flying down. Kole was able to catch his head before it hit the ground, so he wasn't fully hurt. He sat up and rubbed his head as Kole looked up and saw a figure standing there. It jumped down and over Kole and Jericho.

"Scarlett?" Kole asked, remembering her brown hair color. Her hair style and clothes were different though.

_"No, Kole, it's not Scarlett anymore,_" Jericho said, standing up.

Jericho was right, when Scarlett turned around, her eyes were glowing purple. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she wore the same uniform as Terra wore before when she went against the Teen Titans.

She was working for Slade.

Scarlett then started throwing viruses at the two. Jericho was able to take Kole's hand and pulled her out of the way before they were hit. Jericho then ran past Scarlett, running down the stairs. Scarlett jumped over the railing and landed perfectly on her feet. She looked up and saw Jericho and Kole about to escape through the front door but Scarlett ran fast enough to block the doorway. She shot a computer mouse, hitting the couple and having them fall backwards into the living room.

Scarlett slowly walked towards them, throwing computer mouses and viruses as she approached. Jericho and Kole were able to split up before each hit them.

"Scarlett, please, stop! You don't want to hurt us!" Kole yelled, dodging another attack.

_"Come on, we can't stay,"_ Jericho said, grabbing Kole's hand and tackling Scarlett before racing out the door. Scarlett got up and raced after them.

From upstairs in the attic, there was an eye only seen through the window. He followed Scarlett as she ran down the street after the two Teen Titans.

"Jericho, we can't just leave her here," Kole said as they tried to race back down the alley where they came from while dodging Scarlett's attacks.

"_We can't stay here either. We need to think of a plan,"_ Jericho said, entering the alley and running through the brick wall. Scarlett, however, didn't run through. She hit it as if it was a regular wall.

"Don't worry about them two now, apprentice, they will be back," Slade said through the ear piece in Scarlett's left ear.

Scarlett got up and walked back to the Wilson's House.

What is Jericho and Kole going to do now?


	4. The Plan

(AN:) Wow, I was able to update. Awesome! Well, I'm kinda writing a script for a contest, 100 pages. Yeah, a lot. I know I can't do it, but it's still fun to try! I got a month, so wish me good luck.

Well, I deiced to take a break from the script and try to write this chapter, and lookie, I did it! :D

Alright, before you read, I just want to clarify things. Kole's power is going to go by the comics. If you don't know the difference, her powers in the comics are ability to create crystal, transportation using a crystal carpet and walking through crystals she has spun. I want to give her more power instead of just turning into a crystal, so sorry if me doing that disappoints you.

* * *

Kole and Jericho sat on top of a roof's edge, looking down at the dark, night city. Jericho covered his face in his hands as Kole rested on his shoulder. They sat there for almost half hour thinking about what to do.

"Jericho, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Kole whispered, for about the fifth time that night.

_"I don't know what to do. We can't go back to the Teen Titans or else we'd get questioned."_

"The Titans will try to find us soon; they might be on the streets by now."

"Not only are we on the streets," A voice said behind them.

"But two are now here," Another one said. Two figures then stopped behind Kole and Jericho.

"Care to explain?" Jinx asked after stepping off Kid Flash's back. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground, waiting for an answer.

"Jinx, Kid Flash, what are you guys doing here?" Kole asked, standing up.

"We always patrol the streets," Kid Flash answered, "This night, we saw two people sitting on a high building."

"And what do you know? It's the two Teen Titans who ran away," Jinx added.

_"We didn't run away,"_ Jericho explained using sign language again, "_I wanted to defeat Slade by myself and Kole came after me._"

"I don't care what the real reason is," Jinx yelled in Jericho's face and poking his chest, "You don't even want to know how much Robin kept yelling about trying to find you two and Slade while Speedy is like his twin brother except wants to find Scarlett!"

"Jinx is right," Kid Flash said, pulling Jinx back before her anger got the most of her, "Did you have any luck finding Scarlett?"

"Well, you could say that," Kole answered, rubbing the back of her head. Jericho threw his head in his hands, groaning.

"Was it something I said?" Kid Flash asked.

Jinx gasped, "Please don't tell me he took her in."

"If we said that, then we would be lying," Kole said, resting a hand on Jericho's shoulder.

* * *

Speedy and Robin were running back and forth between the computers that were connected to the big screen. Starfire stayed behind, helping out the guys while everyone else went to go look for Scarlett and Slade on foot and taking care of baby Isabella.

"Robin, Speedy, shall I get something for the drinking?" Starfire asked, thinking they might be tired from running.

"No thanks, Star. Just keep an eye on Bell," Robin answered, his eyes not leaving the screen.

Starfire walked back to the couch and sat down, rocking back and forth with Isabella still in her hands.

"Oh, Isabella, I wish something will come soon. Scarlett might be in trouble," Starfire whispered to the sleeping baby girl.

* * *

"What did you two plan on doing?" Jinx asked, sitting down on the edge, kicking her feet up in the air.

_"No clue,"_ Jericho answered, walking back and forth trying to think, "_Any ideas from you two?"_

"You could always fight her," Kid Flash suggested, receiving a slap on the chest by his wife.

"We want to bring her back safe, not with cuts and bruises all over her body," Jinx said.

"I have an idea," Kole whispered, not wanting to share the idea. Jericho looked into her eyes, and before Kole was able to look away, he read her mind.

"_No!" _Jericho screamed through her mind.

"It's the only way to bring her back safe!" Kole argued.

_"Never in a million years would I ever let my girlfriend do that! Are you kidding me?" _Jericho yelled. Jinx and Kid Flash got up, looking at the two.

"What did she suggest?" Jinx asked, walking over to the couple.

_"Nothing and she won't even think about trying it!"_

"I got an idea," Kid Flash said, snapping his fingers, "but we need to meet Scarlett again."

"What's the plan?" Jinx asked, forgetting about Kole's idea.

"Alright, so, you know how Jericho said they couldn't attack Scarlett because they're powerless? Well, we just have to-"Kid Flash began.

As Kid Flash explained his plan, Kole couldn't help but not pay attention. She thought about her idea, and how Jericho almost flip out. In fact, she didn't really know what she was thinking. All she knew was that Scarlett had to be safe. Although, nothing really would have changed if she went along with it; Robin would still be looking for Slade, and instead of Speedy looking for Scarlett, Jericho would be looking for her.

Kole then got another idea. This time, she tried not to spit it out. When she started paying attention to her surrounding, she saw the others were done talking.

"_Do you really think it might work?"_ She heard Jericho asked.

"Of course, with my speed, Jinx's bad luck, your taking over bodies and Kole's crystal powers, I'm sure it will go right," Kid Flash assured, nodding.

"Well, I'm up for it," Jinx said.

"_Same here,"_ Jericho said as he turned his head and finding nothing.

He looked around the roof, trying to find Kole, but she wasn't anywhere.

"Kole?" Jinx called, looking around too.

"Kole?!" Kid Flash screamed.

"Where could she have gone?" Jinx asked, looking over the edge of the building, trying to spot the second pink haired girl.

_'Oh no,' _Jericho thought. He smacked his forehead, thinking why he didn't keep a close eye on her.

"She was right next to us a minute ago!" Kid Flash said.

"_I think I know where she is,"_ Jericho said, running towards the door. Jinx and Kid Flash followed.

* * *

Kole walked through the brick wall, appearing on Jericho's old street. She walked out of the alley, looking left and right to see if anyone was there. Seeing the close was clear, she walked out to the dark night, having second thoughts on her new idea. Taking a deep breath, she decided to go on, knowing now there is no turn back for Slade might already know she's here.

Kole gulped, closing her eyes for a minute. When she opened them again, she screamed as she jumped back and landed on the floor.

Scarlett appeared in front of her, standing perfectly still.

"Scarlett, I just want to see Slade," Kole said, standing from the ground.

"Not a shocker," Scarlett answered.

Kole gasped, "You can talk?"

"Of course, _chica. _Just because I work for Slade doesn't mean he made me mute. Unlike your boyfriend, Jeri-whatever," Scarlett said, waving her hand in the air.

"His name is Jericho and he's your friend," Kole said.

"Please, I have no friends," Scarlett assured, walking around Kole with her doing the same thing.

"What has he done to do? You've been gone almost two days and already you're convinced that no one loves you?" Kole asked, her eyes almost tearing up.

Scarlett stopped, "I do admit, Speedy was a gentlemen, but love never lasts. What can I do about it?"

"Speedy has been none stop looking for your, Scarlett! He hasn't rest ever since you sent that call!" Kole said confused on what was going on. Scarlett knew about all this, she could see it, but she won't admit it. What was going on?

Scarlett snorted, "Trust me, he will give up eventually. All _chicos_ do so don't feel bad when Jeri-whatever finds a new girlfriend."

"His name is Jericho and you know it," Kole said, getting angry.

"Yeah, I just love to make you mad. This place is getting boring since Slade won't take any action, so I need some entertainment."

"Scarlett, please, just forget about him and come back with me. I will show you that the other Titans care about you! We all do and always will. You know it deep inside your heart."

"I don't have a heart," Scarlett said, her hands starting to glow purple, "and soon you won't either after I'm done with you."

Kole threw the first punch, creating crystals and throwing them at Scarlett. It took her by surprise, so tried to catch her balance before she fell. She then growled, jumping up and charging at her, sending computer mouses towards her. Kole dodged the first few, jumped from left to right until the last one tangled her feet, tripping and landing on her stomach. She quickly got up and ripped them off her feet with her crystal finger before Scarlett tried to punch her.

"You're pretty fast for a crystal," Scarlett commented before running towards her and fist fighting with her. Kole blocked each with a new crystal wall for the old one would break.

"Scarlett, I really don't want to fight you," Kole said, jumping around as she tried to dodge her.

"Then this will be easy for me," Scarlett said. She jumped over Kole, kicking her back and sending her on the ground again. She then placed her foot on her back, keeping her from getting up. She kneeled, stopping her from even wiggling.

"I wonder what Jericho will do when he finds out his girlfriend is a backstabber," Scarlett thought out loud, seeing Kole's eyes go wide and gasp.

"If you think I would ever give up, you're wrong!" Kole screamed. Scarlett stomped her foot, having Kole let out an "OW!"

"You're such an_ idiota_," Scarlett commented, "You're alone, you can't beat me. The Teen Titans have to be next to you because you're a weakling. Don't you get it; you need each other just to beat one person. If you join Slade, he will make you much stronger that you wouldn't have to be in a team!"

Kole then screamed, throwing Scarlett off with all her strength. Scarlett stumbled back, being able to catch her balance again before she fell backwards. She looked back at Kole, seeing her perfectly fine.

"Just because you're on a team, doesn't mean it's because you're weak! It's because you want to have other people with you. You're a Teen Titan too!" Kole yelled, pointing at her as she talked.

"Am I really hearing this? Kole, give it up!" Scarlett grinned, "I'm not part of the Teen Titans anymore! I'm working for the number one villain for crying out loud! You're supposed to be fighting me, not saying 'Please stop' or 'You're a Teen Titans too," she said, mimicking Kole's voice, "I'm evil now. E-V-I-L, understand _bebé_?"

Scarlett laughed, having Kole stand there in shock. Was this the real Scarlett now? No matter what, was it true that she really couldn't change her back alone?

Hearing Scarlett laugh at her, Kole turned her hand into a crystal fist and punched her across the fast, having her stop laughing and fall to the floor. Kole stood for a second before having her hand turn back to normal and walked over to her, crouching down to see if she was out cold.

What happened next was completely by surprise. Scarlett summoned a computer keyboard and it hit Kole right in her face, knocking her down.

"I told you, Slade will make you stronger, but I guess you didn't understand that. It doesn't matter now thought," Scarlett said, getting up and hovering near Kole's body, "You'll have to join if you like it or not."

"That's what I wanted," Kole mumbled low enough so Scarlett didn't hear her. She then heard Scarlett's laugh before not being able to hear or see anything else.

Scarlett picked up Kole and threw her over her shoulder, having a flat keyboard appear and jumping on it. She flew away, heading back to the Wilson house.

* * *

"_Come on, it's right this way,"_ Jericho said, pointing down the alley.

"You do know this is a dead end alley," Jinx mentioned.

"_Yes, but just trust me."_ Jericho then walked down, having Kid Flash following him first and then Jinx. She was still unsure about this, but by seeing her husband fine with this, then she decided to be too.

The three then appeared in front of the wall.

"See, I told you," Jinx said.

Jericho didn't say anything as he just walked through. Jinx and Kid Flash gasped at the same time.

Jericho's hands came back through the wall as he signaled, "_Are you guys coming or what?"_

Kid Flash and Jinx looked at each other at first. Kid Flash then smiled at he let out an open hand. Jinx then smiled too as she took his hand and they walked through the wall together at the same time.

_"Welcome to my old neighborhood," _Jericho said as the two appeared next to him.

"You're old neighborhood? As in, you used to live here?" Kid Flash asked, seeing the old buildings out from the alley.

"_Yeah, I grew up here. Shocking?"_

"Wow, you don't seem like you grew up in a normal neighborhood," Jinx commented.

"_I don't know if that's a comment or an insult."_

"That doesn't matter now," Kid Flash said, "What are we doing here anyway?"

"_My guess is that Kole came here, following her plan from before."_

"You mean the one you didn't tell us?" Kid Flash asked. Jericho nodded his head.

"What was the plan exactly?" Jinx asked.

_"She wanted to change places with Scarlett."_

"What?!" Jinx screamed, "And she thought everything would be peachy again? Is your woman out of her mind? Oh, god, we got to find her!"

"_What do you think we're doing here? Come on."_ Jericho walked out of the alley and down the street.

"Where are we going now?" Kid Flash asked.

"_My old house. That's where's Slade is hiding Scarlett and I bet Kole is there too."_

"What if she's not there?"

"Then we beat Slade and take back Scarlett," Jinx answered, walking faster.

Jericho stopped, having Jinx bump into him and Kid Flash bump into her.

"What's wrong now?" Jinx asked.

Jericho pointed up on the roof of a house. Jinx and Kid Flash followed his finger, seeing a man standing there with a girl in his hands and another one standing next to him.

"Slade," Kid Flash and Jinx said together as Jericho nodded his head. The girl who was standing next to him jumped off the roof and landed on her feet in front of the three. Her head was facing down, so they didn't make out who it was. Once she lifted her head-

"_Hola_ Titans," Scarlett greeted, standing up from the ground and looking at them.

"Slade, let Kole go!" Jinx yelled, guessing the other one was her. She heard Slade laugh as he let her go, having her fall. Kid Flash ran, catching Kole before she fell.

"Oh no," Kid Flash whispered, seeing Kole's outfit as she lay in his hands.

Kole's eyes then opened, glowing light blue. Kid Flash, out of shock, threw her off. Kole flipped backwards and landed on her feet, standing up.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you?" Kole asked before running up to Kid Flash as she laughed.

_'NO!' _Jericho thought to himself as he saw his girlfriend.

Jericho then stood, looking at Scarlett who was fighting Jinx and Kole fighting Kid Flash. Slade was still standing up on the roof, looking at the battle below.

_"Still want to have that talk?" _Jericho asked through Slade's mind.

Underneath the mask, Slade smiled. He snapped his fingers as the two girls stopped fighting, running towards the house and jumping on the roof, appearing next to him.

"What's going on?" Jinx and Kid Flash asked together, looking at Jericho. Jericho was looking up at the roof, ready for what was going to happen next. Slade, Scarlett and Kole walk backwards into the night shadow sky with Jericho walking after them. He walked into his old house and closed the door behind him.

Kid Flash and Jinx looked at each other before running up to the door.

"It's locked!" Kid Flash said, trying to knock down the door, but not a single budge.

"Don't you remember you can vibrate your molecules through solid objects.," Jinx whispered, hoping no one would hear.

Kid Flash mentally smacked himself as he did, appearing back in a second.

"They're not in the house," Kid Flash reported.

"What do you mean they're not in the house? Jericho just walked in," Jinx said, "Alright, just open the door and let's see if we can find something."

Kid Flash nodded his head as he vibrated, unlocking and opening the door from inside the house. Jinx walked in and gasped at the inside of the house. It seemed as nothing has been touched in years. She looked at the dust and webs around.

"Alright, it hasn't been a minute and already I want to clean this place," Jinx said, sticking her tongue out.

"Save your woman stuff for later, Sweetie. Just try to find something," Kid Flash said, "You try looking downstairs while I head up."

* * *

(AN:) Do you guys think they'll find something? More importantly, where did Slade take Jericho and the girls? All answers will be shown in the next chapter; The Truth

Review please!


	5. The Truth

(AN:) Hey guys. Yeah, I didn't give up on this story, so be happy~ This chapter, like the last one says, shows how Jinx knows the secret of the Wilson family and Herald stepping in for his best friend.

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own Scarlett.**

* * *

Speedy and Robin were sitting on the chairs, still working. The other Titans came back to the tower, taking a rest before searching again. This time, instead of three members gone, five are.

"Oh, are you sure you did not have any luck on finding any friend?" Starfire asked again. Since Bumblebee took Isabella, Starfire asked more questions, and won't stop either.

"Starfire, we tried, honest, but we did not see anyone," Pantha answered, sitting on the couch next to her best friend, Wildebeest. He nodded his head, agreeing with what she said.

"Maybe Kid Flash and Jinx found Jericho and Kole, and they're just talking with them somewhere," Beast Boy suggested as he jumped on the couch next to Pantha.

"Yes, but knowing Jinx, she must have murdered either by now," Raven added, standing behind the couch where Beast Boy was.

"This is now our day," Bumblebee shared, sitting on the dining table chair, "First Scarlett then Jericho, Kole, and now Kid Flash and Jinx."

"Don't worry, we will find them," Cyborg said calmly, "We're the Teen Titans, ya'll, and we can and will do it!"

"Yeah, maybe once Bird and Arrow Boy talk," Aqualad said, pointing to the two.

"That will mean never," Terra sighed, watching Robin and Speedy as the others did too.

"Hey, Herald, you're Jericho's best friend. Do you think you might know where he might be?" Hot Spot asked. There was no reply so he looked around the room, "Herald?"

The other Titans looked around and didn't see him sitting anywhere.

"Where's Herald?" Starfire asked.

"It seems as he's still outside searching or went home," Raven guessed.

* * *

The first room Jinx looked through was the living room. She tried her best not to start cleaning like her husband told her too, but she knew she was going to. There wasn't anything interesting until she saw the fireplace with a family portrait hanging on top. It was a large painting with four people huddling together. Jinx guessed with was Jericho's family for this is where the house he lived in. She couldn't make out any of the people there except one. The littlest boy was Jericho for sure.

"What are you doing here?"

Jinx jumped, turning around and in fighting position with her fist in the air.

"Wintergreen?" Jinx questioned, seeing the old man standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too, but what are you doing in this house?"

Jinx hesitated before answering the question. Wintergreen might have not gotten the memo of her walking to the good side, so maybe he still thinks she's in the H.I.V.E. If it was true, then she should carefully talk to this guy.

"Well, I wanted to see if Slade was here," Jinx answered. That statement was half right and half wrong.

"He's not so I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Wintergreen said, motioning his hands to the front door.

"I'm not leaving yet, Old Man. I need answers. I'm sure you haven't forgotten that I always get what I want."

Wintergreen looked at her. Jinx could tell that he was trying to decide if she was telling the truth or not. Jinx gave him a look, and suddenly, it seemed as Wintergreen forgot what he was thinking about.

"Very well then, you can stay and look around. If you need anything, you know what to do."

Jinx nodded as Wintergreen walked away. She sighed, back to looking at the family picture. She only person she was able to get right was the smallest boy, Jericho. There was another boy, a man and a woman.

"If you're wondering who that is," Wintergreen said, poking back into the room and having Jinx jump, "That is the Wilson family."

"I know that, since this is the Wilson home!" Jinx yelled, "What I want to know is who these people are."

"Slade, Adeline, Grant and Joseph," Wintergreen answered, walking into the room next to Jinx.

"Slade?!" Jinx said with shock, seeing the man with white hair and a small beard. His eyes were a dark blue and he didn't have one eye blocked like his mask does now.

"Yes, that was him before the accident happened that also took away his life. Adeline was his wife and I think you can guess Grant and Joseph were their kids."

"Whoa, and I thought no one would ever love a guy like him rather than start a family," Jinx mumbled.

"Adeline loved him very much. Until the day Joseph was almost killed."

"Wintergreen," She started as she turned around, facing him, "Do you mind if you tell me the whole story?"

"Well, if it really interests you, then I can tell you everything I know."

Jinx and Wintergreen sat on the couches near the fireplace and Wintergreen started the story.

* * *

Kid Flash walked up the stairs, seeing there were only three bedrooms and a bathroom. It was smaller than downstairs, so he's not going to have a hard time looking for something.

The first room he walked into seemed as it belong to a boy. There were airplanes, toy cars, and toy robots scattered across the floor. Kid Flash walked in, zooming around the room. He stops in the middle of the room, not finding any pictures or documents. He then headed for the second room, where he found the jackpot. There were pictures sitting on the dresser and hanging along the wall.

"Wow, looks like this family loved pictures," Kid Flash said to himself as he looked at the pictures. Each showed a memory of a family day. The beach, the park, the amusement park and many others. There was a picture on the desk with two adults; a bride and a groom. The man had grey hair on his head and on his face. The woman had brown hair, yellow hoops, and a yellow flower in her hair. The other picture had two boys tackling each other laughing.

"BOO!"

"Holy!" Kid Flash screamed, turning around and seeing the blue cape man standing behind him, laughing.

"Herald, what the heck what that for?" Kid Flash asked, patting his heart to try and calm it down.

"Just a little fun," Herald simply said, shrugging. He just stood there, having his arms crossed across his chest.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't have been able to find this place."

"I was the one who created the shortcut wall you know," Herald said, waving his horn in the air, "Plus, I had a feeling something bad happened. Where's Jericho and Kole?"

"Well, once you find out that answer, make sure to tell me," Kid Flash said, scratching the back of his head.

"What?" Herald asked, "Please explain."

* * *

"We have almost reached our destination," Kole said with a giggle, her eyes glowing light blue.

"_Kole, please, talk to me, what did he do to you?" _Jericho asked with mind communication.

"_Jericho, please, help me," _A part of Kole said. Her voice was weak and low as a whisper. Jericho's eyes widen, there was a part of her that still hadn't given in to Slade's control! Could it be possible that Scarlett was the same?

"Finally, now can we please get on with this so I can do something with the Teen Titans," Scarlett begged, her eyes glowing purple with boredom.

"Quiet, Scarlett. Things will be the way you want it to be soon," Slade said.

When Jericho entered his house before, he was quickly taken by Scarlett and Kole into a van type vehicle that could fly. Kole was driving; Scarlett was on the chair next to her, it serving as a passenger seat. In the middle, there was only one chair where Slade was sitting as Jericho was behind him in a three seat.

Jericho tapped Slade's shoulder. He turned around and Jericho was able to say, "_Where are you talking us?"_ in sign language.

"An old place I used to take you when you were little," Slade answered.

"_Why do we have to go there just to talk?"_

Slade didn't have a response to this one. Instead, he kept quiet, wanting Jericho to figure out where that place was. The truth was-Jericho didn't remember a lot about his childhood. He wanted to forget all about it, knowing what he was been through.

"We're finally here!" Kole announced, giggling after as she stopped the van.

"Seriously, how and why are you filled with energy?" Scarlett asked, looking over at her.

"You just have to learn how to live," Kole answered, "Smile and think of happy things."

"Could one be me beating your face?"

"Whatever that makes you happy!"

Scarlett then got up, smirking as she had a fist in the air. She was about to punch Kole, but Jericho pushed her out of the van. She landed on the ground, the earpiece Slade forced in her ear falling out. Scarlett's eyes turn from glowing purple to red-her normal color. She lay there on the ground.

"Scarlett, I command you to get up!" Slade yelled, coming out of the van. Jericho opened her eyes with his fingers and made contact, his eyes turning black and entered Scarlett's body once again.

"So, removing the earpiece is how to get them awake, huh? Well, looks like your secret isn't a secret anymore," Jericho said through Scarlett's voice.

"I'm guessing our talk is over," Slade mumbled.

"Oh, it's over. Now, give me back my girlfriend," Jericho said, Scarlett's hands glowing purple this time instead of her eyes.

"Sorry, being your father or not, I'm still the villain. We can make a trade though, Scarlett for Kole."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, who do you love more, Speedy's girlfriend or your own?"

Jericho stared at him for a moment, his face angry. He hesitates from saying something and his eyes droop.

"How about we make another deal?" Jericho asked, calming down and standing up straight.

"Oh, another deal? What would that deal be?" Slade asked, very interested.

"Tell Kole to take us on top of the Titans West tower, and I'll tell you on the way."

"Very well then, let's see if this deal is worth taking or not. Kole, you heard him, let's go."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that must be the craziest story I've ever heard," Jinx said with a gasp when Wintergreen finished talking.

"Yes, if you were actually there in real life, then you would have been more shocked, believe me. When I came home later that day, and saw Slade on the ground next to the gun, I feared the worse. Turns out I was wrong, but still, it was horrible."

"Well," Jinx said, standing up, "If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now."

"Of course, do you want me to tell Slade you stopped by?"

"NO! I mean no, Wintergreen, that won't be necessary. I'll stop by some other time."

Jinx quickly ran out of the room, not seeing what face Wintergreen might have on. She was positive it was a confused look, but there was no need to turn around and check.

"Wally, where are you?" Jinx whispered to herself.

"You called?" Kid Flash asked, appearing in front of his wife and giving her a heart attack.

"Don't you DARE do that again!" Jinx screamed.

"And to think you would be used to it by now," Herald commented, walking out in the open from behind Kid Flash.

"Herald, when did you get here?"

"It's a long story, but right now, we need to get out of here," Kid Flash said, taking Jinx's hand and walking out the door.

"What happened?" Jinx asked.

"I'll explain when we get back to the tower."

Jinx climbed onto Kid Flash's back as he asked, "Herald, since you know more, what the quickest way back home?"

"That's the easiest question on the test," Herald said, taking out his horn and playing a note, having a portal appear in front of the three. They jumped in, the portal closing behind them.

* * *

"What's the deal, Joey?" Slade asked when Kole landed the van on the roof.

"Let's get one thing strait," Jericho yelled, still in Scarlett's body, "You are not allowed to say my real name no matter who you are."

"I suggest we should get things moving," Kole said, her head peaking behind the seat.

"Alright, fine. Let Scarlett and Kole go," Jericho started, but before he finished the second half.

"What will I get in return of this?" Slade asked.

"I will take both their places," Jericho finished, "I'm the second Wilson left in the world."

Slade just looked at Jericho, his arms crossed.

"Wonderful," He simply said as nodded his head. He clapped his hands twice and Kole jumped towards him, standing in front. Slade removed the earpiece in her ear, and Kole's eyes turned from light blue, to the regular blue. She fell to the ground, her eyes shut close. Jericho stepped out of Scarlett's body, and she also fell next to Kole. Slade and Jericho both entered the van as Jericho was the one this time who took the wheel.

"Did you hear that?" Beast Boy asked, standing up.

"You're the one with the sensitive hearing, remember?" Aqualad asked as he and the other Titans still sitting in their places.

"Dudes, it's the girls!" Beast Boy screamed, running to Speedy, waking him up. Robin was still working, not hearing what Beast Boy or Aqualad said. Speedy had fallen asleep next to him.

"Scarlett?" Speedy asked as Beast Boy shook him.

"Speedy, she's up on the roof!" Beast Boy yelled.

"What?!"

"Come on!"

Robin still hadn't heard what they said. Beast Boy walked up to him and took the cup of water that was sitting there, looking down at it. She shrugged and threw the water onto Robin's face, having him jump and shake his head.

"Beast Boy, what is going on?! That was ice cold!" He screamed, wiping the water off his face.

"Follow the other Titans!" Beast Boy said, running out the door. Robin followed the command, running after Beast Boy.

* * *

"Scarlet!" Speedy screamed, running to his fallen girlfriend. He fell next to her on his knees, lifting her head and placing it onto his lap.

"Kole is here too!" Bumblebee called, running to her.

"They are both wearing the apprentice outfits from which Terra and Robin have worn when they were in Slade's possession," Starfire pointed out.

"But where is Jericho?" Cyborg asked, looking around the roof.

A blue thin lined then appeared, stretching out into a portal. Herald, Kid Flash and Jinx walk out, surprised to see the other Teen Titans.

"Kole!" Jinx yelled, jumping off of Kid Flash's back to her, "Can you hear me Kole?"

"Kid Flash, Herald, where is Jericho?" Robin asked, walking up to them, "Plus, where were you three?"

"You mean he's not here?" Herald asked, starting to panic.

"Well, if she was here, do you think I would be asking where he is?"

Kid Flash and Herald exchanged glances.

"You don't think…" Herald said.

"I hope not," Kid Flash breathlessly said.

Kole and Scarlett then started to groan, moving their heads side to side. Kole was the first one to open her eyes.

"Why do I have a horrible headache?" Kole asked, rubbing her forehead with her hand, "Jinx, is that you?"

"Oh, Kole, you are so dead," Jinx said, helping her up.

"Speedy?" Scarlett called, looking up.

"I don't even know what to say," Speedy cracked, rubbing his cheek against hers.

Kole then gasped, "Where's Jericho?"

"He's not here. You mean none of you know where he is?" Robin asked, alarmed.

"Oh, I do know where he is," Kole said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Where?!"

"He's scarifying his life for me and Scarlett. He made a deal with Slade, trading him for us. Oh my god, why would he do such a thing? I have to go find him, I need to see him again, I just have to-"

"You will not go anywhere," Robin said, pulling her back.

"Robin, I have to find Jericho!"

"You will, but the Teen Titans will do it together. I don't care what you want; we can't lose you two again."

Kole sighed, nodded her head. She and Scarlett walked downstairs to change out of the armor into their hero uniforms.

"_Chica_, you didn't believe what I said before when we were at the alley, right?" Scarlett asked as they road down the elevator.

"Not at all Scarlett," Kole said, shaking her head and smiling, "I knew it wasn't you talking. I know the real you, Speedy is the first person you care about."

"Kind of like you and Jericho, huh?"

"Yeah, just wish I knew where we should start to find Jericho and Slade. I mean, I doubt they're going back to their house."

"Kole, do you think maybe we should leave the Titans alone and go find him ourselves?" Scarlett asked, looking at the ground.

"Do you think we could find him? I mean, last time we got captured without the team."

Scarlett and Kole were quiet, walking through the tower as they got to the garage, using the tools hung up and removing the armor parts and the bands, seeing their uniforms were underneath.

Kole's face froze, dazing off.

"Scarlett," Kole called, back to the real world.

"_Si_?" Scarlett said.

"I know where to find him."


	6. Keep trying

(AN:) Hello! Welcome back, great to see I haven't _still_ given up on this story, huh? ^^

Sit back and enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, however I do own Scarlett/Jessica**

Btw, if you have some time, check out my other story, Singing how I feel, chapter 'We are One.' It's about a part on this chapter, and I'm sure it will make you smile :)

BUT that's only if you're ok with OOC stuff. If you don't, then don't check it out at all.

* * *

Kole and Scarlett ran through a forest far from Jump City. Kole ran ahead of Scarlett, having her arm transformed into a crystal and breaking the branches away from their path. They've been running for almost ten minutes, but there wasn't a sign of anything anywhere yet. Scarlett was starting to get worried as Kole was still strong.

"Kole, are you sure Jericho is here?" Scarlett asked, looking behind her in case of a sneak attack.

"He told me Slade taken him here."

"What if its-"Scarlett started to say but was interrupted by the roots from the trees around them pulled up from the ground and held onto their feet. Scarlett screamed as Kole was still calm. Kole used her sharp crystal hand to cut the roots, grabbing Scarlett's hand and continued on running.

"I think you were going to say trap," Kole said.

A wooden cage fell on the two girls that were hanging on a tree.

"Ya think?!" Scarlett yelled.

Kole broke one side, knocking down the wall and running out. Scarlett hesitated before groaning as she ran after her.

"Maybe giving you the idea to go after your boyfriend by ourselves was a bad idea!"

"Well, there's no going back now."

The trees then lifted from the ground, blocking the path ahead. Kole created a crystal block, stepping on it and flying up. Scarlett's keyboard appeared by the time she got to the trees, having the advantage of jumping on top of it and flying up, catching up with Kole. She was floating in the air, looking ahead of her where a small old warehouse stood.

"Do you think that's where they are?" Scarlett asked, turning her head to face her.

Kole's eyes, however, never left the warehouse, "I don't know. Although, it is a warehouse and knowing the places Slade loves to hide, it's possible."

Scarlett's head turned back to the building, "Should we go in?"

Two vines appeared behind the two girls, wrapping around their waist and pulled them back towards the ground. They landed on the floor with a thud, eminently trying to get out. Scarlett turned her head and gasped, having Kole do the same.

They saw Jericho standing there, but nothing changed about him. Well, except the new powers.

"Joey, it's us! You called me to come rescue you, remember?" Kole said.

"Rescue? I think you got the wrong person," Jericho actually said with a smirk on his face.

"Told you this was a trap," Scarlett mumbled, "Wait, since when does Guitar Boy talk?"

"Since he started working for Slade," Kole answered, her face already showing anger.

Jericho smiled, kneeling down and looking at Kole. "Someone's angry," he sang.

Kole's hands glowed baby blue as her arms turned into crystals, breaking through the vines. Scarlett smiled as she summoned two viruses, having them eat up the vine. When she looked up, she saw Kole attacking Jericho with crystals.

"How's Slade controlling you?!" Kole screamed, seeing no earpiece.

"Controlling me?" Jericho repeated, "I'm working from him against a free will!"

"Don't listen to him, _chica!"_ Scarlett screamed, helping Kole with the fight, "You don't know if he's been brainwashed or something."

"Just listen to the one who was the bad guy first," Jericho bad fun of, laughing as he punched the two girls, having their feet slides backwards.

"Everyone has been a villain once by mistake," Scarlett argued, having the computer viruses appear again and attacking Jericho.

They surrounded his body, having him distracted by trying to get them off his body. Scarlett threw her purple computer mouses.

"Scarlett, please don't try to hurt him that much," Kole said through her mouth that was covered by her hand. She couldn't fight him no matter who he was working for.

"It's not my fault! What am I suppose to do, just through my viruses and have him tickled to death?" Scarlett asked, not seeing Jericho coming after her.

"Scarlett, watch out!" Kole screamed.

Scarlett turned her head and the next thing she saw was Jericho's fist in her face, knocking her off balance. Jericho moved his hands around, moving the tree branches to cover Scarlett from her shoulders down to her feet, having her not able to move out.

Kole gasped, creating a ball of crystals and throwing it at Jericho. The hit knocked him away from the tied up Scarlett, making it easy for Kole to run up to her, picking her up and running somewhere else.

"You do know Jericho is back that way?" Scarlett asked, moving her head to the side.

"I-I can't fight him, Scarlett. I just can't," Kole said, her eyes almost about to fill with water.

"What else are we suppose to do? It's like the same thing that happened with us; the only way to break away from the trance is to fight. How else can we help him from becoming Daddy's little man?"

"I just can't fight him. No matter what's wrong with him!"

The two girls came to a wide place where there was a tree stump in the middle. Kole seated Scarlett on the stump as her finger transformed into a sharp crystal and she cut the roots, freeing Scarlett.

"So, what do you suggest we do now?" Scarlett asked as she stood up once she was freed.

"I don't know. I wish things were easier," Kole whispered, looking down.

"Hey, nothing's every easy which makes life fun. I mean, sure, things suck right now, but it's always the good guys who win in the end, remember?" Scarlett said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe we should call Robin and the other for help," Kole suggested.

Scarlett shook her head, "Kole, this is between you and Jericho now. Even I can't do anything about it."

Kole's head shot up, looking at Scarlett. "Are you serious? Do you know what you're saying?"

"You're the only one who knows him so much, it may save his life," Scarlett whispered, "It's up to you to save him, and only you."

"Are you-"

"I'm very serious."

Kole looked at Scarlett before she turned away, her hands and eyes glowed the normal baby blue color as she started running back the way the warehouse was.

"Go get him kiddo," Scarlett said. Her hands glowed purple as her flying keyboard disk appeared in front of her. She jumped on and flew straight up to the sky, pulling out her communicator from her boots and calling the other Titans.

She had a feeling there was a huge battle coming soon.

* * *

"How did you let them get away?!" Slade yelled, his fist hitting the armchair.

"I told you, she threw the crystal ball and when I was able to calm myself, they were both gone," Jericho explained.

"And you didn't bother to go after them because…?"

"It's a forest, Slade! Tell me, how was I supposed to look through the whole forest before they might have left?"

Slade got up from his chair, having his hands behind his back as he walked back and forth. Jericho looked up at him, his chest rising up and down with the hard breathing.

"Why don't you go take a rest, I'm sure you're tired," Slade said, his back faced towards the other direction.

"Are you serious? That's what you came up with? _Take a rest?!_"

"Unless you can come up with a better idea, then I suggest you take this opportunity to have a rest while you can have it."

Jericho looked at Slade for a minute, thinking if he should take the offer or not. Sighing, he left the room, leaving Slade alone to think. He sat back down on his chair, pressing a button as the screens that were handing in front of him turned on, showing each part of the forest.

Slade almost jumped out of his seat when he didn't see Scarlett or Kole on any screen.

* * *

Jericho, once the door closed, started fighting with himself. He was pushed against wall to wall; one arm was holding the other as he struggled to keep himself up.

"_Get off of me," _One voice echoed through his head.

"Have have you ruin the only way for us to be connected with Slade? Never!" Jericho said.

He knocked into the desk sitting near the corner, knocking the lamp down, "_This is my body!"_

"I'm part of you too, which makes this my body also."

"_I refuse to become evil!"_

Jericho got up from the desk and started walking around the room, "Father's always know best!"

"_I don't care!"_

A small, squared shaped light started to glow underneath his sleeve on his left arm. His right arm was trying to reach for the small thing as his left one was keeping it away.

"You won't be able to remove the changing device!"

"_Yes I will! As long as you stop try to stop me!"_

"Yeah, like that will happen."

The small device glowed lighter as piece by piece of an armor started to appear starting with shoe plates.

"_NO! I-I won't let this happen. I will n-never-"_

"Too late, goodie, goodie. Once the chest plate is on, there is no stopping us from being next to Slade's side."

"_The Teen Titans will stop us!"_

"Yeah, because they were always there before too." The sarcastic in his voice made the real Jericho shiver. Even though it was sarcastic, it reminded him of Kole and how hurt she must have been when she had to fight him in the forest.

The black codpiece was already in place as the wrapping started covering Jericho's arms. The only thing that was left was the main parts: the chest piece, and the shoulder and elbow pads.

"_This will end shortly. Scarlett and Kole might have already gone to get help and take Slade down."_

"Or they might have run away scared and never come back. It's too late anyways, the process is already done."

On cue, the remaining armor locked in place as Jericho stopped fighting himself. He stood up straight, looking ahead of him.

Slade walked into the room as if he knew this was going to happen.

In fact, he did.

"Jericho, Jericho, Jericho. I didn't want to do it, but you left me no choice," Slade said as he walked around Jericho who was still looking ahead of him, dazed off, "Did you honestly think I would believe one of the Teen Titans? Son or no son, you get treated the same."

Jericho slowly nodded his head. Slade smiled underneath his mask, walking towards the front of his face.

"We are one now, Jericho. You and me," He whispered.

"We are one," Jericho repeated in the same tone Raven used to talk in.

Slade walked towards the window on the side of the room, looking out at the trees.

"So, what do you say we go start planning on your next task?" Slade asked.

Jericho once again nodded his head. Slade walked out of the room as Jericho followed right behind him.

* * *

Kole reached on top of the building where Slade and Jericho were in. She was standing over the glass window, thinking about what to do next; should she wait for Scarlett and the help or jump in and fight on her own?

Kole could see Slade was talking with him and then he walked out of the room, leaving Jericho by himself sitting in a chair in the middle of the room behind a machine that was connected to him by wires. What was going on?

She couldn't stand and watch; she got up and made her move. Kole opened the windows, and slowly floated down in case Slade wanted to walk in again. Jericho didn't hear or see her crystal board.

Kole jumped off the board and ran to the machine, trying to find a way to turn it off. She didn't find any way so how did thing work? She then thought of trying to pull the wires off his arms, but they didn't move either.

"Jericho," Kole said, placing her hands on his cheeks, "what did he do to you?" She raised his head up to her. There was something wrong, she could see it through his eyes; they were droopy and it was as if something was trapped inside of him.

"We are one," Jericho said, "We are one."

"Who are we?" Kole asked, "If you're talking about you and me-"

"Slade and I. Dad and me. We are one."

"Jericho, listen to me. You are nothing like him! Don't you even think that. You can still get away from him."

Jericho shook his head, the droopy eyes lifting up to match hers, "Nothing can be done now. The process is almost complete. I'll have to work for him forever. We are one."

His hand jumped onto hers, holding onto it. Kole let out a gasp from the startle, but she looked back at him, scarred more than before.

"Get out of here. You don't want to see what will happen to me once the machine is finished with me. You'll get hurt, and I can't let that happen."

Kole shook her head repeatedly, "No. No, no. I-I can't leave you h-here alone. Please, please try to break away."

"Goodbye," He whispered before the machine started to beep.

Her face was clicked into his eyes. His face started to turn green. Kole let go of him and back away. He was then shaking and started to scream, roots and plants were attacking from the ground, growing around the room. It spread, getting closer to crushing Kole. Kole backed up far enough until she pressed up against the wall.

Her eyes shut close; she didn't want to see how soon it was until she would be crush. Kole felt the roots grow near her. A black aura shield covered around her, having the roots move around her. She opened her eyes, seeing the familiar magic used to save her.

Jericho stopped screaming, his head fell down but he was still sitting in the chair. The plants and roots disappeared too and turned back into a normal black room.

Kole walked up to the other side of the shield, trying to see if Jericho was ok. His head shot up, scaring Kole off her feet. His dark green eyes were glowing, hatred filled in them. He got up from the chair and slowly walked towards the shield as Kole took a step back.

When he got to the shield, he raised his hands, the roots sprung out of the ground, attacking the shield. They've got more and more powerful until the shield broke, leaving Kole an easy target to attack. She screamed, knowing this Jericho wasn't going to hold back on fighting her.

He picked her up by her arm, holding her up in the air like a balloon. His hands turned green, something shaking underneath them. She looked below, knowing she was going to get hurt real bad.

"Titans, TOGETHER!"

The first person she saw was Gnaark tackling Jericho away from her. Scarlett flew down on her keyboard and grabbed Kole, pulling her away from Jericho's range. The other Titans went after Jericho.

"Don't hurt him!" Kole yelled after them.

"Yeah, like that's going to be easy to do," Cyborg said, dropping on one knee as he shot his arm cannon towards Jericho, missing him as he done a side jump.

"I-I don't know what to do," Kole said, still shaking, "you said this was going to be easy, but it's not at all."

"Everything is never easy," Raven said, holding onto her shoulders to calm her down, "It's the way you look at the problem. That's what depends on the reaction you give it, making you think how to solve it. If you think you can do it, then it's going to be easy. If you don't, then it's going to be hard."

Kole looked at her. She understood what she was talking about, but how was she suppose to solve this? Jericho was now in Slade's control. He even said so himself, there's nothing they would be able to do.

"I can't do this, Scarlett," Kole whispered, "I can't do it."

"Yes you can, Kole! You have to. This is Jericho we're talking about. You didn't give up on me, so you can't give up on him," Scarlett yelled.

"Titan or no Titan, you're going down," Robin said, pulling out his Bo staff from his back pocket as he ran to where Jericho stood, "There is no where you can run."

When Robin got near him, Jericho smirked, throwing his hands up in the air as the roots pulled out from the ground, holding onto him.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled, zooming down where he was stuck. She shot her starbolts at the ends, having them tore off and dropping Robin.

"Thanks, Sweetie," Robin said before rushing back to Jericho.

Kole jumped in front of Robin, stopping him from getting closer to Jericho.

"None of you are going to take a step closer to him," Kole said.

"What are you talking about?" Herald asked, "Kole, we have to defeat him."

"No one is going to do anything."

"And why not?" Hot Spot asked.

"Because, he's mine." Kole turned around, her eyes turning baby blue. She extended her hands out, crystals flying out and hitting him. Jericho threw his hands up, covering his face as he tried to get away.

She walked closer and closer to him, her hands, this time, glowing the same color like her eyes. The angrier she got, the more crystals appeared to be hitting him.

"You don't know how hard you hurt me by what you did," Kole said.

A crystal ball rolled over to him, knocking him down.

"At first, I felt bad knowing what you had to go through by seeing Slade again."

She shot.

"You saw him after years! Even though you said you never wanted to look at him again, deep down I knew you wanted to."

Again another shot, hitting Jericho. He jumped back onto his feet, running around her and to the other side. The Titans stayed away, knowing when Kole was angry, no one was supposed to mess with her.

Jericho stooped and turned around, lifting his hands up again as the roots followed his commands. They held onto Kole, but she broke away in less than a minute, continued on walking as she threw crystals.

"Now, I'm going to take you away from him. I don't care what will happen, but I'm positive we will handle it."

Kole threw both hands out in front of her, having a wave run out of her hands, circling Jericho. He panicked, trying to get it off him, but it wouldn't.

"Stop, love! You might-"Argent yelled.

It was too late. When Kole's hands fell down, Jericho was turned into a crystal. Herald took out his trumpet, creating a portal and he picked up Jericho, jumping into it with Kole behind them. Before the other Titans could follow them, the portal closed.

"What the heck just happened?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

"Come Titans, Slade is ours now and he's the only one who will give us answers," Robin said, walking out of the room. The other Titans shrugged, following after him.

Gnaark stayed, however. He looked at the spot where Kole jumped in with Herald and Jericho. Cyborg turned around, seeing him standing there with sadness.

"Hey Big Fella, don't you worry. She's going to be fine," Cyborg comforted, patting his shoulder. Gnaark turned and smiled at him, nodding.

Together they walked out, heading to the man who was the cause of this whole mess.


	7. Adeline, Grant and Joseph vs Slade

(AN:) This note is mostly for Titansgirlsgo! but if anyone else wants to read it then go ahead. She wanted to know what Scarlettt's powers are and here it is!

Scarlett has powers of computer technology. Meaning, firewalls, mouse tangle, viruses, stuff like that. Her outfit is a purple shirt showing her bellybutton, black short shorts, and purple boots up to her knees. Her hair is light brown, up to her elbows, bangs up to her eyebrows, and she can speak Spanish, but she doesn't fully. Scar's eyes are red and when she is contacted with anyone, she can know anything about the person. She wears goggles, kind of like Terra's but her goggles are like a mini computer. Her personality is like Star, Bee, and Kole put together into one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I own Scarlett/Jessica.**

Well, my reader, I'm sorry to say that this is my last chapter for this story. I'm glad I was able to finish my first Jeriole fic. Thanks so much for reading the whole thing, and I hope you like the ending.

* * *

The portal to the Titans West Common Room opened, having the three escaped Titans jump out. Herald carefully placed Jericho crystal down before Kole jumped out, the portal closing.

"What the next plan?" Kole asked, standing up straight.

Herald shrugged, "I'm not good with coming up with plans. That's why Robin's the leader."

Something caught Herald's eyes on Jericho. He walked over to where he placed him, looking down at his arm.

"Wait," Herald paused and lowered his head towards Jericho's left arm, "what's this?"

"It looks like some kind of device," Kole said, walking next to him, "Look, it has _his_ symbol."

The red S was printed in the middle, clearly seen through the crystal shine. Slade was controlling him before with the thought, sayings and powers. Kole stood up and extended her right hand out open. She tried to move that part of the crystal.

"Be careful," Herald whispered.

Kole slowly nodded her head in response, not wanting to break the concentration. The device started to shake and it ripped off. Kole and Herald gasped together, jumping up and down.

"I want this out of my sight," Kole commanded, giving Herald a hint on what to do next.

"Anywhere special?" Herald asked, getting his horn ready.

"Far, far away where no one, especially Slade will get it," Kole answered, having the device in her hands.

She crushed it with both her hands as Herald played a note, a different portal to another dimension opened up. "Here's fine?"

"Just perfect." She threw the shards into the place, glad it was gone forever.

"So, how are you going to change him back to normal?" Herald asked, looking back at the crystal Jericho.

"I didn't think that plan fully out yet."

"You mean you don't know how to change him back?!"

"Something like that."

"_WHAT?!_ Can't you just destroy the crystal?"

"Crystals are created, not destroyed," Kole explained, covering her forehead with her hand.

"Then how did you break that device of his arm? Isn't that destroying it?"

She shook her head, "I removed it off him and _then_ destroyed it with my hands."

"Wait, that reminds me, the crystal is a layer, not his actual skin," Herald thought out loud, "can't you shake it off like the device?"

Kole turned to the side, "It's worth a try."

Kole extended out both hands, moving her risks around. The crystal Jericho vibrated, responding to the hand motion. Herald moved a little closer wanted to get a better look and bumped into her hand, having the concentration break. Kole's hands stopped moving eminently, having the crystal still moving without her control.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Herald feared.

"N-no," Kole asked, stepping back.

Jericho started to glow a white light around him.

"What's going on?" Herald asked, "What did I do?"

"I honestly have no idea! What if it breaks along with killing Jericho or shatters, or even…"Kole panicked, questions rushing through her mind.

She stopped when the glow brightened, blinding their eyes. Herald and Kole covered theirs as it got brighter and brighter until it finally stopped.

Herald moved his hands first, "Ha ha, Kole, you did it!"

"I did?" Kole asked nervously, still covering her eyes. She was afraid of seeing the results.

"Move your hands and see for yourself!"

Kole slowly moved her hands like said and gasped. Herald was holding onto his friend's waist as Jericho's arm was thrown around his neck for standing support.

"_Hey, Hun, let's get one thing straight; never turn me into a crystal again." _Kole heard Jericho weakly said through her mind. She laughed, starting to cry as she ran up to him and tackling him with a hug.

"I'm guessing he's back to himself?" Herald smirked, backing away from them too.

Jericho rubbed Herald's head, having him smack his hand away.

"Great to have you back to normal," Herald commented, "but what are we going to do with Slade?"

"The others might already be after him, but we all know as a fact if Jericho's goes then things are going to get worse."

Jericho looked over at Kole, sighting.

"Don't tell me you're going to go," Kole whispered, shaking her head.

"_Tell me what else can be done? This whole thing is my fault."_

"Don't say that because it's not! You did what you had to do as a hero to save Scarlett and me from any actual danger. Besides, you're still weak from the break. There's no possible way you can stand on two feet and fight your way to Slade."

Jericho sighed, his girlfriend was right, but he couldn't stand here and not do anything.

"_Which way is Cyborg's lab?" _Jericho asked, standing up on his own.

"In the garage, why?" Kole answered.

"_Come on, I got something to build." _Jericho walked out, leaving Kole behind and Herald confused.

"What is he doing?" Herald asked, following him out.

"He wants to build something, and I'm really afraid what."

"You don't think…?"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

"Well, well, well; if it isn't the Teen Titans. It's a wonderful seeing you all here."

The Titans ran in an open room with piles of junk everywhere. On the top of one mountain, there was the man who was the cause of this all. The man who made them come here, forced their friends into working for evil, and most importantly, the one who was needed to be thrown in jail for countless times for the things he done.

"Cut it out, Slade," Robin yelled; he being the first one to enter the room, "This finally ends now. You will pay for everything you done for the past days."

"When will you understand, Robin? I'm the only villain, if you've forgotten who you can't beat no matter how much help you have. Sure, there are at least twenty or more Titans standing here in front of me, but that still doesn't give you the strength to defeat me."

"Titans, let's show him what we got!" Robin yelled.

Robin and Bushido ran to him first, pulling out their bo-staff. They worked together to climb up to Slade, attacking him with their sticks. Slade moved side to side, missing the attacks. He flipped backwards, but was sent to the wall by a blue, red, yellow and green blast. When he hit the wall and slid down, his head shot up, seeing Starfire, Red Star, Bumblebee and Cyborg ready for another hit. Raven appeared in front of them, throwing dark magic, but Slade got up fast enough to run out of the way. Thunder and Lighting flew in front of him, kicking the side of his body. He knocked off to the side into Pantha's side where she picked him up and spun his body around. She threw him to the side where Argent, Hot Spot and Scarlett were. It was their turn to show him what they got.

Argent's hand glowed red as she slammed it down followed by a bigger hand repeating the process and crushing Slade. He was able to get up and seemed as nothing happened. Scarlet's computer mouses were ready to hit him, but for more damage Hot Spot lit them on fire. Scarlett then proceeded to throw them, hitting Slade. Different parts of his armor lit up. He backed away, trying to stop the fire by patting the spot.

When they were all gone, he wasn't able to catch his breath for Terra came up behind him.

"Hey, Slade, remember me?" Terra asked before placing her goggles on and having rocks created from the ground underneath them. She threw them, hitting and missing at times.

Aqualad felt a water pipe below, moving his hands around until the pipe found its way up.

"You look like you need to cool off," Aqualad yelled before the water flew out, drowning Slade.

The water stopping coming out Killowat shocked him, electricity running though Slade as he screamed from pain. After that was over it was Speedy's, Beast Boy's and Jinx's turn to shine. Speedy shot a frozen arrow, hitting Slade's feet. They stuck to the ground. As Slade's attention went to trying to remove his feet from the ice, Beast Boy charged at him as a rhino. Before Beast Boy hit him, Slade got out of the ice. Jinx spun around, her hands glowing pink, and Slade was affected by the bad luck since he fell to the floor, getting hit by Beast Boy.

Slade fell to the ground on his knees, his hand holding him a little up.

Robin appeared in front of him-the other Titans were standing behind him as their weapons/powers were ready to strike.

"Looks like you were wrong, Slade. We are stronger together and you're not without an apprentice," Robin said a smirk on his face, "It's been years since we last saw you so we've gotten better."

"Years have nothing to do with it, Robin." Slade looked up, "It's a matter of how much you put into actually fighting."

He slowly got up from the ground, water still dripping from his body.

"And we got plenty of it!" Robin yelled, his hands curling into fists.

Slade ran forward, grabbing Robin by his skirt and bringing his face closer to his, "I don't care how many Titans there are, I won't be defeated."

Starfire and Red Star shot their bolts at him, throwing Slade away from Robin.

"I would appreciate if you didn't touch my husband!" Starfire said.

Slade stopped himself from moving any farther back.

"You will be defeated, Slade," Kid Flash echoed as he ran around him in speed, "Give it up, you're old while we're still young and full of energy!"

Kid Flash stopped suddenly, smiling in front of his face. He waved before ducking and having Bumblebee fly in, punching Slade's face before flying up and away. Starfire and Raven did the same except instead of punching him, they threw their bolts at the same time, having them mix together and create a stronger blast. Slade was hit and thrown back from the impact.

Before the Titans could attack again, they heard a horn playing from a distance. The only person they knew who had a horn was Herald so that meant he was traveling by portals.

One of his portals opened, having him, Kole and Jericho jump out in between the Teen Titans and Slade. Kole and Herald joined up with the others as Jericho stood where he was, looking down at the ground with his eyes clothes. His head then turned; his eyebrows down. A new device was stuck to his arm, but this time didn't have any symbols on it.

"Joseph?" Slade asked, looking at him.

"Not just me," Jericho said with the help of the device, "But Mom and Grant too." His voice changed, having three of them talk at the same time.

"You will pay for what you've done for the past years to me," Adeline first said. Jericho picked up his arm, yellow energy coming out of his hands. Slade moved his head, the shot hitting inches away from him. He ran to the side, but Jericho slowly walked to him.

"You will pay for the people you made me kill," Grant took over next, green energy shooting Slade's leg, knocking him down on his knee.

Slade looked up, seeing Jericho standing there near him.

"And you will pay for harming Kole and my family," Jericho threw both hands out in front of him, blue energy shooting out and hitting his face, the mask falling apart.

"It's time for your turn to pay," Adeline said, she and Grant's soul came apart from Jericho, standing on either side of him. "Pay for all the bad things you've done and made us suffer for."

"All the things you said to me and Joey, I'm shocked that know I understand what they all meant. You really didn't care about us, just what you wanted and needed," Grant yelled.

"You're a Wilson, _Dad_, so you're going down like you made them do," Jericho said.

Slade got up, looked at the three. "You were with him this whole time? I-I could have saved you!"

Adeline shook her head, walking towards him. "When I said I would never leave my son's side, I meant it."

"My little brother will never be alone. Well, with a great mom and bro he won't be. I doubt with a dad," Grant added, walking up until he stood by his mother's side again. Jericho did the same, standing on the other side.

"You had years to prove you cared, Slade," Jericho shared, looking down at him, "YEARS!"

Jericho stood up, blue energy escaping his hands and attacking Slade. "I always thought you were one day going to think again about all the things you've done, but I was wrong. One Mom and Grant were gone, you stopping caring. It seemed as if you were gone to. I spent my whole life trying to tell myself that you weren't going to come to my rescue!" He shot Slade again; his armor fell to pieces on the ground.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Scarlett asked Kole and Herald.

"By the way, where did you three go?" Robin asked.

"We can't do anything, it's up to the Wilson family," Kole answered first, "And we went back to the West tower to unfreeze him from the crystal."

"Wait, the Wilson Family?" Cyborg asked, "That's Jericho's last name."

Herald nodded, "And that's his family."

Jericho, Adeline and Grant took each other's hands; the energy in them started buzzing around their bodies. Slade backed up, but wasn't able to go far since he hit the wall behind him.

The energy running through the three's body shot out together, directly hitting Slade. He screamed in pain, his body was surrounded by the three colors running around him. Adeline, Grant and Jericho snapped their fingers, and the power stopped hurting Slade, throwing him on the ground. When he hit the ground, his mask fell off and slide across the floor to Jericho's feet. He picked it up, holding it in his hands.

"You haven't changed over the years, Slade," Adeline called, "Haven't changed one bit."

Slade looked up. He still had his black eye patch covering his right eye. His white hair was short, but long enough to hold onto and pull. He had hair going from his upper lip around each side to the top of his chin. His face resembled Jericho's which made the Titans gasp.

"I thought I'd never be alive to see the day," Beast Boy commented.

"The day Slade's face was finally reveled," Robin added.

"Well, Robin, believe it or not, this is the real me," Slade said, sluggishly trying to get up from the ground.

Jericho took the device off from his arm, throwing it on the ground in front of Slade. When he made it up, he saw the device sitting in front of his body. He looked up at Jericho who grinned.

"That can't be the-"Slade said.

"The trapper that I taught Jericho how to build?" Adeline asked, "Yup that would be it."

"Goodbye forever," Grant yelled as Jericho waved.

The device turned on, the green light in the middle flashed out, covering Slade. He was getting sucked into the device. Slade turned around, desperately grabbing onto the floor for an escape from not entering, but he wasn't strong enough. Slade entered the device and quietness took over.

"I'm proud for what you did over the years, Joseph," Adeline said, holding onto Jericho's face with her hand underneath his chin, "I'm very, very proud."

Grant hit his brother's arm, "Yeah, squirt, I got to admit. I'm proud too."

"You have wonderful friends who will take care of you." Adeline turned to the Titans, "and a wonderful girlfriend."

"Mrs. Wilson, thank you for helping us defeat Slade," Kole thanked, walking up to her with her hands folded in front of her.

"No need to thank us, we had to do what we needed. Too bad we didn't think of it long ago before any of this happened."

Adeline looked back at Jericho's smiling face. She could tell he was glad to see his mother and brother again. Adeline kissed his cheek before taking Grant's hand. Jericho hugged his mother and brother, a tear escaping through his eye.

"We'll always be in your heart, Joseph. You may be Slade's son, but you are nothing like him," Adeline lastly said before fading away, back inside of Jericho.

Jericho walked over to where the device still was, picking it up. He looked at it and tossed it to Robin who caught it.

"That was-"Robin started to say but Jericho shook his head and hand, signaling him to stop.

"_Let's go home, Titans,"_ Jericho said with sign language. Raven used her Azarathean powers to teleport them home this time instead of Herald.

* * *

Robin stood in the Crime Lab next to Starfire. He placed the device handed by Jericho on a shelf hung next to a copy of Slade's mask hanging on the wall.

"It's been years since you tried to find out who Slade really was," Starfire whispered, not taking her eyes off the device that held Slade.

"And thanks to Jericho, I finally have," Robin said, "I can't believe he was a father let alone shared the same DNA as him. He had a wife and two kids, but still threw that life down the drain."

"Do you think if Slade would have the chance to go back in time and fix what he's done, he would do so?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know." Robin shrugged. "It's too late to do anything since Adeline and Grant passed away. Jericho's the only one left."

"He is not, for the Teen Titans is his new family." Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder.

Robin turned around and smiled, "You're always the one who doesn't care about a person's past."

"It is the present that matters. He is a loving friend and not a villain either."

* * *

Jericho stood on top of the Titans West tower. It was night outside. He was the only one out since the others were still dealing with the shock on Slade being Jericho's father.

Kole opened the door, seeing Jericho lost in thought. She knocked on the door and Jericho shook his head, turning around and seeing her standing there.

"Mind if I join you?" Kole asked, "I can't take Gnaark's hugs anymore after seeing I was alright."

Jericho nodded his head, looking back at the city. He sat down on the edge seconds before Kole did the same, placing her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Kole asked.

"_Mainly about memories," _Jericho answered, using his mind as he connected it with hers. "_Seeing my mom and brother brought them back when they were finally gone."_

"You know, great memories can never leave," Kole said, "It's the bad ones that escape you."

"_Yeah, but it hurts when I think about anything from my last life-good or bad."_

"Slade's gone now so you don't have to worry about him." Kole took his hand into hers, "Adeline and Grant will always be with you, helping you move on with your life as a Titan."

"_I know."_ He placed his hand onto his heart. "_Can I ask you something, Kole?"_

"Anything."

"_If I was still Slade's apprentice, would you still have fight and hated me?"_

"Not at all." Kole looked up into his eyes, making contact. "I would have still done whatever I could to save you."

"_What if nothing could be done?"_

"That's not true, something would have worked."

Jericho smiled before quickly kissing her. He turned back around to look at the city. Kole still looked at him, seeing if he's still sad or feeling better.

"_Thank you, Kole, for everything." _Jericho said. "_I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."_

"You're welcome, it's what I do best," Kole whispered. She turned her head to look at the city herself, leaving against Jericho's body.


End file.
